Lip (AoKise Ver)
by Raina94 new
Summary: Aomine Daiki kesal dengan Kise Ryouta yang meminta kencan tapi malah membuat dirinya lama menunggunya menyelesaikan treatment skin care tapi ada satu yang Aomine Daiki suka dari Treatment Skin Care milik Kise Ryouta.


Lip (AoKise ver)

By :

Raina94

Cast :

Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Summary :

Aomine Daiki kesal dengan Kise Ryouta yang meminta kencan tapi malah membuat dirinya lama menunggunya menyelesaikan treatment skin care tapi ada satu yang Aomine Daiki suka dari Treatment Skin Care milik Kise Ryouta

Disclamer :

Cerita ini punya saya dan chacter Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei.

Warning :

Miss Typo mengandung BL

.

.

.

.

.

Douzo~

.

.

.

.

.

*AoKise*

Aomine Daiki menghembuskan nafasnya bosan, yah bosan sangat bosan menunggu Kise Ryouta yang bersiap-siap untuk kencan mereka hari ini. Aomine sudah menunggu Kise hampir satu jam setengah mungkin lebih, lagi pula seharusnya ini hari libur yang sangat pas untuk bermalas-malasan lihat saja cuaca hari ini yang cerah tapi sedikit lembab dan sejuk karena musim panas berganti musim gugur bukankah benar-benar sangat pas untuk kembali ke ranjang dan menarik selimut.

Tangan Aomine menekan malas tombol remot televisi, mengganti saluran yang menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik.

"Kise sialan tadi menyuruhku bangun dan bersiap dengan cepat, tapi lihat dia berdandan sangat lama" ucap Aomine kesal. Aomine kini berdiri meninggalkan ruang Tv berjalan menuju kamarnya dan juga Kise.

Cklek

"Oi Kise, Kenapa kau lama sekali sih " ucap Aomine yang memasuki kamar dan menghampiri Kise yang duduk di depan meja yang di penuhi kosmetik Skin Care miliknya.

"Mou Aomine'cchi sabar sedikit'ssu" ucap Kise tanpa menoleh kearah Aomine yang sudah memasang wajah kesannya.

Tangan ramping Kise terus mengusap lembut pelembab Skin Care pada wajahnya tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang menatapnya sedikit bingung dengan yang dilakukan kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Oi Kise, kita hanya jalan-jalan dan menonton film saja kan?" tanya Aomine yang terus menatap Kise.

"Iya'ssu" Jawab Kise singkat

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu memakai semua Skin Care itu kan" ucap Aomine

"Itu tidak bisa Aomine'cchi, Skin Care itu kan untuk melindungi kulit wajah ku'ssu" jawab Kise yang kini menatap Aomine.

"Terserah..." ucap Aomine final dan mengalah, memilih menunggu Kise yang sepertinya masih lama dengan treatment Skin Care. Aomine masih berdiri di dekat meja Kise menyadarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan terus menatap kegiatan Kise.

"Sebenarnya tanpa kau memakai semua Skin Care itu kau akan masih terlihat cantik" ucap Aomine kembali membuka suara, Kise menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasih dim nya.

"Mou Aomine'cchi menggombal'ssu"

"Aku tidak menggombal aku berkata jujur, memang aku tidak boleh berkata jujur" tanya Aomine

"Tentu saja boleh, hanya saja saat Aomine'cchi berkata memuji seperti itu terasa aneh" ungkap Kise.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin aku memuji mu Kise"

"Bukan seperti itu...ah sudahlah, ini yang terakhir lalu kita berangkat'ssu" ucap Kise yang kini kembali pada kegiatannya, tangannya mengambil sebuah Lip Moisturizer dan memakai nya pada bibir nya.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai lipstik?" tanya Aomine

"Ini bukan Lipstik Aomine'cchi ini namanya Lip Moisturizer, aku sudah lama memakai nya kok cuma Aomine'cchi saja yang tidak tahu" jawab Kise.

"Bukan nya sama saja dengan Lipstik"

"Tentu saja berbeda Aomine'cchi Lip Moisturizer itu merawat dan lembab kan bibir'ssu"

"Kalau untuk melembabkan bibir, kau tidak perlu memakai itu Kise"

"He? lalu pakai apa'ssu" tanya Kise sedikit penasaran

"Pakai saja bibirku, Kita berciuman dan bibirmu akan menjadi lembab" jawab Aomine dengan enteng nya.

Blush

Wajah Kise merona mendengar perkataan Kekasihnya sedang kan Aomine tersenyum penuh menang melihat Kise merona merah.

"Aomine'cchi baka'ssu" ucap Kise yang kembali memakai Lip Moisturizer nya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya" ucap Aomine

"He? mencoba apa'ssu?" tanya Kise

"Itu yang kau pakai" tunjuk Aomine pada Lip Moisturizer milik Kise.

"Aomine'cchi mau memakai Lip Moisturizer'ssu" tanya Kise yang sedikit bingung pada Aomine yang tiba-tiba ingin memakai Lip Moisturizer.

"Iya"

"Ya sudah sini aku pakai kan'ssu" ucap Kise yang bangun mensejajarkan dirinya dihadapan Aomine dan siap memakai kan Lip Moisturizer nya.

Set

Aomine menangkap tangan Kise yang menggenggam Lip Moisturizer nya.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu Kise" ucap Aomine yang membuat Kise bingung.

"He? lalu seperti apa'ssu?" tanya Kise

"Seperti ini..."

Chu~

Aomine mencium Kise lembut dan sedikit rasa manis mungkin karena Kise memakai Lip Moisturizer pikiran Aomine. Kise mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh dan lepaskan ciuman pada bibirnya, dengan wajah yang merona Kise menata kesal Aomine.

"A-Aomine'cchi baka'ssu" ucap Kise kini menundukan wajahnya malu untk berlama-lama menatap Aomine yang saat ini terseyum melihat tingkah malu Kise. Aomine mengusap lembut surai kungin Kise lembut.

"Selesaikan semuanya, aku akan menunggu di luar saja" ucap Aomine yang meninggalkan Kise yang masih menunduk malu. Kise terseyum manis melihat Aomine yang keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Baka" ucap Kise yang menyelesaikan semuanya lalu menyusul Aomine keluar dan memulai kencan mereka hari ini.

-FIN-

Hola Raina desu~ Minna sepertinya Raina udah Fix mau comeback nulis AoKise dulu terus hiatus lagi terus comeback lagi sama AkaFuri terus Debut di fandom sebelah hahah :v becanda deng :v

Bagi kalian yang baru baca fanfic Raina, sebenarnya fanfic dengan judul lip ini udah ada bebagai Versi so bagi kalian mau baca mampir ke akun Raina94 tanpa ada tambahan New di belakangnya.

Terima kasih

silahkan di RnR minna.

*Bow bareng AoKise*


End file.
